The Aftermath
by Cheyenne Gomez
Summary: This is just a story about everyones kids. The main character is Alcie Potter, daughter or Harry and Hermione, and she has adventures on her own- no thanks to her older brother Jamie! Sorry I suck at summeries :(
1. Chapter 1

Alcie Potter pushed back strands of her dark black hair as she scribbled down the final touch to her homemade notebook. A gentle knock tapped on the door.  
"Honey?" The soft voice rang threw out the room.  
"Come in mum."  
Hermione glided into the room. She was wearing a loose burgundy sweater, black leggings, and knee high brown boots. Alcie patted a spot on top of her twin sized bed, motioning to her mother to join her.  
"You have a letter, an owl brought it." Hearing that an owl had delivered this message Alcie perked up. She reached forward and took the letter. Her hand tore open the envelope, revealing a Hogwarts acceptance letter. Alcie began to squeal when her father, Harry Potter, stepped into the room.  
"Got it!" He said triumphantly as he closed a video camera. Her older brother Jamie bounced in and wrapped her in a big hug.  
"Congratulations." He whispered into Alcie's ear. Jamie was a 3rd year so she didn't expect to be hanging with him the whole time, but Alcie knew this was going to be great.

"Mom, I'm scared!" Alcie confessed starring at the platform. Hermione grabbed onto her daughter's shoulders.  
"It's alright dear, just watch your brother and run! Mummy and Daddy will meet you on the other side. Alcie' s hazel eyes watched as her brother ran his cart through the platform, not startling a single muggle. Alcie gripped the cart with her sweaty hands and ran forward, when she emerged on the other side it was magical. The train station was beautiful and everyone was a witch or a wizard. She looked behind and saw her parents emerge from the wall holding hands. A flash of red hair caught Harry's attention. He ran forward lunging on top of a man. Burying him in a bug bear hug.  
"Ron!" He screamed with enthusiasm, his lightning scar peering through his black hair.  
"Harry? Where's Granger?"  
Hermione stepped forward and they all embraced. Leaving Alcie alone. Then a little girl walked up, the same age as Alcie. Freckles covered her face lightly and her hair was strawberry.  
"I-I guess our parents know each other." The girl stammered, "h-hi, I'm Georgia Weasly." The girl stuck out her hand. Alcie wrapped hers around it and shook prominently,  
"I'm Alcie, Alcie Potter."  
The two girls sat together on the train and bought a chocolate frog...or two. When they arrived at Hogwarts everyone was excited to see what house they'd be put in. Alcie was confident she'd be in Gryffindor.  
In the great hall, all of the first years were being called up and having the hat placed on their head. Georgia was Gryffindor, Delia Malfoy was Slytherin, and Bekkie Longbottom was Ravenclaw. When her name was called she looked to her brother at the Gryffindor table. Alcie marched up the steps to the chair and plopped down. The hat took it's time considering when it rang out,  
"Slytherin!"  
"W-what?" Alcie stammered.

(Sorry it's so short! I do not own Harry Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2

*snap* another quill, broken out of rage. Alcie Potter was writing a letter of complaint to her parents about being put into the house of Slytherin. She might as well be a Hufflepuff! No Potter has been a Slytherin. Alcie tied up the letter and sent her owl off.  
"Hiya!" Her roommate Sarah Urquhart bounced. Her shinny golden locks in curls.  
"How was the party?" Alcie asked, uninterested.  
"It was awesome!" Sarah plopped onto her bed. Alcie's gaze fell upon the window, she walked over and pushed aside the curtains.  
"Wow." She gasped. Green fields covered the area. Forests scattered the border. The sun was setting and it looked like butter melting down onto the fields. So beautiful, she thought. Neferra her owl returned with another message. Alcie's shaky hands pet her owl as she retrieved the mail. The letter was from her parents of course. As she unrolled the letter another owl sat on the window. Alcie rose and retrieved that letter with the same tactic. It was from a Draco Malfoy, she inferred that it was Delia's father. She decided to open that one first. It had a simple message-  
Welcome to Slytherin at last Potter.

Alcie assumed it was a joke between her father and Mr. Malfoy. Then she unrolled the letter from her patents. They were expressing their deepest sympathy because they know how much she wanted to get into Gryffindor. Almost every Potter has been a Griffindor but the sorting had just now decided to put her in Slytherin.

*bong, bong* the Slytherin wake up gong disturbed Alcie's rest. She knew for a fact that Gryffindor woke up an hour after the gong rang. Alcie rolled over in the bed and looked at the calendar, instantly she perked up. Today was quiddich try outs and although she dreamed of being a keeper for Gryffindor, Slytherin would just have to do. Sarah sat in the end of Alcie's bed, bouncing.  
"Come on mate! We have Potions first today! Professor Pansy won't be happy if we're late every time we have her." When Alcie finally tumbled out of bed the girls put on their robes and went to the great hall for breakfast. Jamie's gaze met Alcie's for a moment and he saw right through her smiling act, he knew his little sister was devastated. Jamie felt a peculiar urge to stand up and help his sister but he didn't know if that would trouble her further. Delia Malfoy walked up to Alcie,  
"Hey Potter, seems now that we're in the same house we have to be together, you know Dad always wondered what it would be like if your Pap was put in Slytherin, guess we get to find out!"  
"I'm not my father."  
Delia smirked then nudged Alcie in the shoulder,  
"Your right," she said, "you're a Slytherin. " she said it like Alcie didn't already know like it didn't haunt her every night.

Alcie stabbed at her pancakes as everyone else shoved the golden stacks down their throats. Jamie noticed Alcie's lack of enthusiasm toward her favorite food so he stood up grabbed his plate and walked over to his sister.  
"Potter, you can't sit here it's Slytherin! "cried Delia, but her comment was revoked. Jamie sat down next to his sister and ate.  
"These pancakes are really good aren't they Alce" he said in attempt to perk her up.  
"There okay I guess." She said now taking small bites.  
"Look," he said turning to his sister, "just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you're not a Potter! Being in Slytherin just means you have a more complex mind. That's good!"  
"Thanks Jamie, I think I'm just gonna head up to the commons, we have about ten minutes before the first class." Alcie smiled then stood up and left.  
Alcie paced in her dorm. In exactly ten hours she would be trying out to be a keeper, for the wrong team. Gryffindor was where she truly belonged! The hat must have made a mistake! She couldn't be a Slytherin! She didn't have it in her!  
Or... Is there more to Slytherin than evil? She shook her head. No, Slytherin is evil. That's all. She'd have to talk with Dumbledore. Rebecca Underway crashed into the room.  
"Sarah has been looking for you Alce! Come on! We need to get to potions!" Rebecca took her hand and dragged her in the direction of professor pansy's potion class.

"Luck in a bottle can still be very dangerous though! It can have a series of side effects like amnesia. Nothing too bad though-" Professor Pansy was rambling on about the potion Luck in a Bottle, everyone knew they wouldn't be able to brew it until tomorrow. Alcie on the other hand was taking very distinct notes, she planned to brew it tonight after the try outs.

The clock seemed to tick ever so slowly as Alcie waited for the time for try outs to begin. She waited in the back with everyone else when all of this year's teams flew onto the field. Jamie was a seeker, just like their father. But Alcie knew she didn't want to be a seeker... She wanted to be a keeper. Everyone clutched their broomsticks, one kid had the Nimbus 4012, some had the 2000, Alcie, had the 5000. She didn't want to show off, but it's all she wanted for her birthday and as far as she knew, it was the best broom she had. Names were being slowly called off the sheet by the captain of each house. Alcie gazed the field for other girls, there were none. She scanned one more time, and that's when their eyes met. Hazel met brown and the world stopped that split moment they had their eyes together- Alcie had the biggest school girl crush on Mathew Hewitt. She found his blonde, quiff styled hair adorable, and his chocolate eyes could persuade a million girls. He...was a ravenclaw. Slytherin just didn't mix with anyone except Slytherin. Alcie silently cursed herself for allowing herself to be put in the house.  
"Potter, Alcie?" Alcie jumped, and then she stepped forward.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Fly for me."  
Alcie mounted her Nimbus 5000 and began to fly. Peter, the captain, raised his eyebrows. Alcie took this as a challenge and Alcie started looping around and doing the most dangerous tricks she knew. Once she almost fell off but she made it look like she was demonstrating how she can't fall off. But Alcie saw, she stole glances towards Jamie, his eyes were wide with worry that she would fall off. When Peter made the motion, Alcie landed as fancy as she could. Everyone on the Slytherin team began applauding, Peter steppes forward,  
"That concludes the Slytherin try outs, the new team will be posted in the commons tomorrow."

Alcie pushed open the door to her dorm, Sarah was busy doing a quiz retake so she only had a little time to brew luck in a bottle. She brought out her cauldron and all the ingredients, four leaf clover, one ounce of unicorn horn dust- simple stuff you could get down diagon alley. She mixed all the in at the correct time. Then she had two perfectly good vials of the potion. Alcie slipped them into her bag, where she put all her potions. She felt proud of her new editions. Every time Alcie learned a new potion she brewed it and put it in her bag. There's never been a situation where she didn't have the right potion. Just as she finished cleaning up Sarah burst in bawling.  
"Aw, Sarah! What's wrong?" Sarah lunged forward and hugged Alcie,  
"Oh Alce! I flunked the re-take! They're gonna take me out of Hogwarts if I don't pass the next test tomorrow!" She continued sobbing but Alcie just smiled.  
"Hey, I have a solution but you're gonna have to trust me." She pulled away, her eyes wide. I pulled out one of the luck potions.  
"Take this and you'll be as lucky as a leprechaun." She took the vile and I nodded to her. She popped the cork and drank.  
"I-I don't feel any different." Sarah stuttered.  
"Good, now don't do anything that requires too much luck, like the bloody muggle lottery. Just the test alright?"  
"Thank you Alce!" She hugged her again. Alcie smiled, but she wasn't sure how much trouble they'd get into if they were caught...


End file.
